Eddy's New Groove
onygoldwing's movies-spoof and this is a parody of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Theme Song Guy - King Julian (Madagascar) *Guard #1 - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Old Man - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Man for Bride Choosing - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Brides - Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine), Cindy Bear, Sploshy (Rubbadubbers), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Tillie (The Little Engine that Could), and Cinderella (Cinderella (Jetlag)) *Pacha - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Guard #2 - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Yzma (Human Form) - Herself *Kronk - Himself *Peasant for Yzma - Pingu's Grandfather (Pingu) *Announcer for Pacha - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Kuzco (Llama) - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Angel Kronk - Himself *Devil Kronk - Himself *Chicha - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Tipo - Landon (The Magic Gift of the Snowman) *Chaca - Penny (Bolt) *Bucky the Squirrel - Roo (Winnie The Poo *Jaguars - Outsiders (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride) *Crocodiles - The Kanker Pit (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Bees - Bees (Song of the South) *Bird Bingo - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Waitress - Thumbelina's Mother (Thumbelina) *Man Giving Thumbs Up - Tony (Lady and the Tramp) *Chef - Lord Stinker (TUGS) *Birthday Singers - The High School Musical Cast *Llamas - Bees (Bee Movie) *2 Men at the Checkboard - Baloo and Baghera (The Jungle Book) *Woman with Pinata - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Children with Pinata - Sid and his Friends (Sid the Science Kid) *Guards - Guards (Quest for Camelot) *Guard in Cow Form - Yakkity Yak *Guard in Gorilla Form - Magilla Gorilla *Guard in Ostrich Form - Scutte (The Little Mermaid) *Guard in Octopus Form - Octopus (Return To Neverland) *Guard in Lizard Form - Mushu (Mulan) *Kuzco (Turtle) - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Whale (Finding Nemo) *Yzma (Cat Form) - Herself *Guard #3 - Governor Raticliff (Pocahontas) *The Bouncing Owner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Chapters: *Eddy's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/Perfect World *Eddy's New Groove Part 2 - Prince Phillip's Arrival/Eddy's Advisor *Eddy's New Groove Part 3 - Eddytopia *Eddy's New Groove Part 4 - Yzma's Revenge *Eddy's New Groove Part 5 - The Diabolical Dinner *Eddy's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *Eddy's New Groove Part 7 -Prince Phillip Returns Home *Eddy's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Bee! *Eddy's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Prince Phillip to the Rescue *Eddy's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *Eddy's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *Eddy's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *Eddy's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *Eddy's New Groove Part 14 - A Bee Alone/Friends, Family *Eddy's New Groove Part 15 -Playtime at Prince Phillip's House *Eddy's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *Eddy's New Groove Part 17 - Yzma Confronts Eddy/Barry *Eddy's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up Trails *Eddy's New Groove Part 19 - Yzma's Cat Form *Eddy's New Groove Part 20 -A Whole New Groove *Eddy's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits pt. 1 (My Funny Friend and Me) *Eddy's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Tonygoldwing Category:Movies-spoof